


La(n)ce

by Mr_Tom



Series: Friday Nights [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Tom/pseuds/Mr_Tom
Summary: It's Keith's first Friday night for himself and he's still a little nervous to bust out the big guns. Lance in some pretty pink lingerie will do for now though.





	La(n)ce

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Lance to wear lacy underwear under all his clothes at all times, okay?

Lance looked at his reflection in the mirror.

He looked good.

The tight shorts made his ass look full and round. The baby pink lace surprisingly didn't wash him out, instead making his skin look richer and warmer. The sheer stockings ran up his legs and ended in a strip of lace before running up and attaching to the garter belt around his slim waist. The little bralette covered his chest, but you could still see the outline of his dark nipples through sheer lace. Every twist and turn he made had the lace moving over his nipples in a teasing brush. 

Tonight was going to be fun.

He got dressed in his usual house clothes- a t shirt and sweat pants. He put on socks too. Just to hide the sheer stockings so he could surprise Keith.

He sat down at the dining room table to mark papers.

He had forgotten about wearing the lingerie by the time Keith opened the front door and walked in to collapse face first on the living room floor. Lance looked at him through the door between the dining room and the living room.

"Long day?" Keith groaned loudly into the carpet. "Do you just want to order take out."

"I wanna die." Keith moaned pathetically.

"In the mean time, the usual from the Chinese place?" Lance asked.

"Spicy green beans?" Keith said, suddenly interested.

"Yes, we can order spicy green beans." Lance laid down his pen. Keith smiled.

* * *

After dinner they lazed around. Keith sat on one end of the couch, reading like always. Lance was mostly sleep while he watched some bad sitcom. Keith absently pulled Lance's feet into his lap from where they were on the couch next to him. Keith rubbed his hand over Lance's shin, over top of his sweat pants. The fabric rubbed against the sheer stockings and it felt nice against Lance's skin.

"I have a surprise for you." Lance mumbled, finally remembering the lingerie. He yawned and tried to shake the drowsiness out of his brain. "I was going to show you right after dinner but I forgot." He struggled to sit up. His hands went to the hem of his t shirt. "Was going to maybe put on some music and make a show of it but-" Lance sighed as he pulled his shirt up over his head.

"Holy shit." Keith dropped his book off the side of the couch. It thudded against the floor, totally forgotten by the time Lance dropped his shirt. "You actually bought some?" Keith looked giddy as his eyes zeroed in on the lingerie. Lance could tell he was looking straight at his nipples under the soft lace.

"I made a stop after work." Lance said as he swung his legs off of Keith's lap and he stood to slide down the sweatpants and to toe off his socks.

Keith watched attentively as the pale pink stockings were exposed, inch by sheer inch.

"Come here." Keith sat up straight and patted his lap. Lance smiled and climbed into his lap, knees on either side of Keith's thighs. Keith's hands landed on Lance's hips, thumbing the soft lace that the under wear was made of. One hand slid down over his thigh after a few seconds of Keith just looking at Lance. "I fucking love your legs. Always have, always will." Keith breathed and Lance hummed quietly. Keith looked up at his face and could see his eyes drooping sleepily.

"What?" Lance asked when he noticed Keith staring at him. "Do I have something on my face?" He lifted a hand to rub over his cheeks and chin.

"You look good like this. Sleepy. Like I could do what ever I wanted and you'd just take it."

"You could do anything you wanted to me and I'd probably let you." Lance smiled lazily.

"But now you look really slutty too." Keith smirked, letting his hands trail up from his thighs to slide over the sheer lace of the bralette. Keith watched the blush crawl over Lance's cheeks. "Oh, so you're a shy slut are you?" Lance bit his lips and didn't answer. "I bet I can have you screaming my name in no time."

"Keith-" Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's shoulders and dropped his head down to hide how red he got when Keith busted out the dirty talk.

Keith turned to the side and pressed Lance down into the couch. Lance giggled and wrapped his legs around Keith's waist slowly, like his legs were heavier than he was used to. Keith rubbed a hand over Lance's thigh and calf, pulling it tighter against his waist. Keith watched the flex and pull of Lance's muscles under his skin as he stretched and arched his back.

"Very pretty." Keith leaned down over Lance to kiss him softly. Lance's arms went around Keith's shoulders again. "I'm not sure if I want to take _all_ of it off or _none_ of it." Keith smiled against Lance's lips before he kissed at the underside of Lance's jaw.

"I don't think we'll get much done if you don't take any of it off." Lance said. His voice was still quiet and slow. Looks like Keith was doing most of the work tonight.

"I bet I don't have to take any of it off." Keith smiled, knowing Lance would take the challenge.

"I bet you can't." Lance said, picking his head up off the couch. Keith raised an eyebrow and smirked. He slid down the couch and pushed Lance up farther on the couch.

Keith leaned down and kissed Lance through the lace panties.

"Cheater." Lance said.

"Every thing is still on." Keith smiled. "Unless you want me to stop..?" Keith propped his head up in the palm of his hand.

"You jerk." Lance threw his leg over Keith's shoulder, trying to use it to pull Keith back down.

"So what I'm hearing is 'no'..?" Keith said smugly. Lance groaned. Keith leaned back down and kissed Lance through the underwear again. He was harder than he was the first time. "Because this kind of makes it seem like you don't want me to stop." Lance huffed and flopped back against the bed. Keith pressed his mouth over Lance's hard cock, already straining against the lace. Keith opened his mouth and dragged his tongue over Lance, soaking the fabric. Lance sighed and Keith chuckled. Lance had always been loud, but this was how Keith liked him best. He was sleepy and pliant under Keith, making soft and happy noises. Lance's fingers carded through Keith's hair lazily.

Keith leaned back down and laid an opened mouthed kiss on Lance again. Lance's fingers tightened in his hair as Keith slipped his fingers into the waist band of the underwear. He pulled it down to expose the head of Lance's cock. It was damp with smeared pre come and flushed an obscene, dusky red.

"How cute." Keith said before he laid a kiss on the head, smearing pre come over his lips. He wrapped his lips around the head and sank down slowly. His hands curled around Lance's hips, rubbing the pink lace with the pads of his fingers.

"This is cheating and you know it." Lance said, letting go of Keith's hair after a few seconds. Keith pulled off again and Lance huffed.

"Probably, but you aren't going to stop me, are you?" Lance glared at him. Keith smiled. He kissed Lance one more time before sitting up and struggling out of his pajama pants. He lifted Lance's leg, smoothing his hands over the silky stockings. "Wonder if I'd fit in these." He said absently before kissing the inside of Lance's knee. Lance shivered lightly.

"Not your colour." Lance wriggled his toes. "Maybe tomorrow we can order the set in black. Or purple maybe." He shrugged. Keith hummed and nodded appreciatively. Keith trailed his fingers up Lance's stomach. The muscles jumped under Keith's finger tips.

"Maybe blue." Keith said as he rubbed a thumb over Lance's nipple.

"Look-" Lance said. "As thrilling as conversation with you _is_ -" Lance gave Keith a pointed look.

"Oh, I see how it is. You only care about me for the sex."

"Yes, I married you and put up with all your shit just for your bomb ass dick. Now shut up and make it worth it, please?"

"If that's all I am to you." Keith said sarcastically as he climbed up to straddle Lance.

"Wait, the lube is ups-" Lance started to sit up.

"When you marry some one as stupidly horny as you, you hide lube everywhere." Keith leaned over and opened the drawer under the coffee table. He pulled a travel sized bottle out of the bottom. He poured some over his hand and reached down to rub it over Lance's dick.

"Are you sure I'm the horny one? I mean, you saw me in lingerie and didn't even bother going upstairs before jumping-" Keith rolled his eyes and sank down onto Lance's lap. " _Fuck_." He groaned. Keith laughed. He eased down the rest of the way slowly and rolled his hips. Lance's hands came up onto Keith's hips to try and guide Keith's movements.

"Your hands can stay there, but only if you're a good boy." Lance suddenly stopped trying to guide him and Keith smiled. He rolled his hips and watched Lance close his eyes. Keith smiled and leaned forward over Lance. He kissed him and Lance smiled as He slipped his hands around Keith's back. Keith's hands settled over the lace on Lance's chest. Keith rolled his hips slowly and Lance tipped his head back.

"You always go so slow." Lance mumbled.

"Because I'd rather this last for more than a minute."

"That hasn't happened in years and you kn- _oh_." Lance sighed as Keith clenched around him. Lance had always been so responsive. Keith kept rolling his hips slowly. Lance's eyes stayed closed. His muscles jumped and twitched, eager to speed up the pace. Keith knew he wouldn't. Tonight was about what Keith wanted. Keith took one of Lance's hands from around his back and brought it between his legs.

"Make yourself useful for once." Keith said teasingly. Lance laughed. His fingers found Keith's clit and dragged lazy circles on it. His eyes opened lazily. "Hey, there are those pretty baby blues." Keith said.

"Don't be a jerk." Lance said with a smile. Keith kissed him again, slow and deep. Lance stayed perfectly still against the couch cushions, letting Keith control everything. It felt good to just sit back and let Keith do the work. Keith's hips began to stutter and shake as he moved. Lance tightened his fingers around Keith's back. Lance pushed up to meet Keith at the same slow pace he had started. Lance knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He pressed down a little harder with his fingers and Keith gasped. His eyes nearly rolled up into his head as his hips jerked. Lance kept moving steadily. Keith came, whimpering into Lance's mouth and clenching around Lance. He kept rocking in Lance's lap, his body vibrating with the last of his orgasm."Come on, you too." Keith murmured against Lance's cheek. He clenched his muscles around Lance. "Come for me."

"What happened to 'tonight is about you'?" Lance chuckled.

"Exactly, tonight is about _me_ , and _I_ want you to come." Keith nearly slammed himself down onto Lance's lap and gasped. Lance thrust up to meet Keith's hips.

Keith watched Lance's face as his eyes screwed shut and then opened again to settle on Keith's face. Keith smiled.

"Come on, want to feel it drip out of me." Keith moaned as he leaned forward against Lance's ear. No harm in putting on a show. "Please baby." He panted. "Love it when you come inside." Lance whimpered and Keith felt his body go taught under him as he came.

"Cheater." Lance sighed as he relaxed into the couch.

"You know you enjoyed it." Keith didn't move from his spot on top of Lance. They were both quiet for what couldn't have been more than a minute before Keith stood up.

"Come on. We should go upstairs so I don't have to listen to you bitch about your ba-" Keith frowned as he looked down at Lance. "And you're asleep. Perfect." He rolled his eyes. He shook Lance's shoulder gently. "Come on. Get up." Keith said. Lance didn't move. Keith climbed off of him and found his pants.

"Guess I kind of did this to myself." Keith sighed as he pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over Lance so he wouldn't freeze. "Good night then, dork." Keith kissed his forehead before he turned around to climb the stairs up to their room, a shower and a proper bed. Lance would wake up and come upstairs on his own at some point before morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This series won't have every single Friday that they enjoy, but i figured the first two were kind of important.  
> Come visit me at my [tumblr](mr-tom-a-dildo-lover33.tumblr.com)


End file.
